1. Field
This device relates to a conductive sheath for electromagnetically shielding electric cable.
2. Prior art
Japan Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S61-120118 discloses a tube-shaped cable sheath made of a knitted wire mesh. Unfortunately, it comes in a fixed sizes, so different sizes must be used with cable bundles of different diameters. Also, because it is a tube, it cannot be installed after the cable bundle has been installed.
A prior-art cable sheath addressing these problems has been proposed. As shown in FIG. 14, a shielding strip 8 is spirally wound around a bundle of cables 4 and is held in place by cable ties 9. However, if the cable is bent, the closed surface of the sheath is likely to break between the cable ties 9. To prevent this, more cable ties 9 must be used at closer intervals. This makes installation more expensive and more tedious.